


Winter is coming

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Jealousy, Multiple Personalities, ReignCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: A rewrite of the final scene with Lena and Sam from episode 3x13, inspired by the sneakpeak.





	Winter is coming

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, only the mistakes.
> 
> Whoever wants to read the pic version of this, here you go: https://twitter.com/moredramaforya/status/960755818546081792?ref_src=twcamp%5Eshare%7Ctwsrc%5Em5%7Ctwgr%5Eemail%7Ctwcon%5E7046%7Ctwterm%5E3
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena heard hurried footsteps coming from the door and looked up. It was night time and she had planned to spend the night to finish up her work. Nobody was expected.

 

“Are you okay? I heard what happened and I drove here as fast as I could.” Sam walked with her quick pacing inside, still in her business outfit that Lena had seen in the morning, panting hard with her worried eyes glancing up and down Lena.

 

She stood up from the chair and walked around the desk, quickly reassuring her girlfriend, “Yes, I’m fine.”

 

The frown still didn't disappear on Sam’s face, she stepped closer to Lena, “Are you hurt? Anything broken? It was a car crash, Lena.”

 

“No, I’m perfectly okay,” Lena couldn't even imagine how lucky she had been to walk out of the accident without more than several scratches and a bruise, “The medics said I had no internal injuries.”

 

“And you’re working again? God, Lena,” Sam took a deep breath, placing one hand on her forehead, “You should take a break.”

 

“I wouldn't risk it if I’m not in a good condition to work, Sammy,” she smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry for scaring you and interrupting your business trip.”

 

Sam let out a relieved chuckle, “It’s not as important as you, Lena.”

 

Lena’s heart warmed up and she knew Sam might feel a bit heavy for being away while something like this happened so she made sure Sam knew she wasn't helpless. “It’s fine. I got help in time. Kara took me to the hospital and brought my car to the shop.”

 

The smile froze on Sam’s face. She cleared her throat, “Kara? Why was she there?”

 

“The pedestrians used my phone to speed-dial.” Lena sensed something changing in the way Sam looked at her. It wasn't just concern but there was something else.

 

Her girlfriend frowned again, but it was a sad frown, as she looked down. “And it was Kara’s number.” Sam chuckled humorlessly, adding, “nice.”

 

Lena winced when she realized how that seemed and called out, “Sam…”

 

“No, Lena,” Sam stretched a hand as if she wanted to keep some space between them. The simple gesture caused an ache inside Lena’s chest. “I get it, it’s so obvious.”

 

“What’s so obvious?” she muttered.

 

“Your first call for help is Kara,” Sam stared into her eyes with something lingering in those puppy brown eyes that was rough and bitter, “It’s always Kara. Not me.”

 

Sam thinking that way was the last thing Lena wanted. She tried to take one step further in Sam’s direction but the taller brunette also retreated one step. “It’s not what you think,” she pled.

 

“Then what should I think?” Sam’s voice was sharper and clearer, emphasizing every word.

 

“The number connects to the DEO,” she wrapped her hands around herself, looking down, feeling cornered.

 

“Where Kara always is,” Sam added and when Lena lifted her head, Sam was giving her an accusing look that put up some defense in her.

 

“Don't make this something it isn't, Sam,” Lena said, half-begging, half-warning. Her girlfriend had never been like this before. Was it because of the worries and fear that drove her emotions up?

 

“What is it then?” Sam suddenly walked to her, “I gave you space, I gave you time, I gave you everything you need to be ready.” She paused a little next to Lena to let out a dry chuckle and then continued to go past her, “I even expected rejection from you because I know you much you love Kara.” Lena’s heart twisted at the way Sam said it like an obvious truth. Her girlfriend twirled around to look at her, “I know I’m in the second place.”

 

“You’re not,” Lena spoke, her voice was broken when she heard how little Sam thought of herself in Lena’s heart.

 

“Then why haven't I heard about your accident until now? Through Eve Teschmacher. Eve knew about the accident before me.” Sam frowned deeper and Lena knew she was wrong for keeping it from her.

 

“I didn't want you to be worried,” she said.

 

"I want to worry about you!” Sam smiled bitterly, “It’s a responsible, a privilege, a right to worry about my girlfriend. Why does Kara still get to be in the place where I’m supposed to be in your life?” The blanket of silence covered them both in an uncomfortable wrap that Lena felt like she couldn't breathe. Sam had asked a question that Lena didn't even ask herself. Her girlfriend slowly shrugged to make herself seem casual but her words were screaming everything not as she spoke with her back at Lena. “Because she’s your hero.”

 

It stabbed at Lena’s heart with heavy guilt for knowing the statement wasn't entirely wrong. She needed to get Sam to think clearly first. “If you just calm-”

 

“SILENCE!”

 

The sudden outburst from her usually tender girlfriend startled her. The cat had gotten her tongue as her heart jumped to a quicker beat, her body became stiff and she couldn't move.

 

Sam slowly turned around, her lips muttered, “Powers, beauty, honor and grace…”

 

A list of nouns confused Lena because it had nothing to do with the conversation they were having. “...Sam?” she gingerly asked.

 

Sam’s face expressed an extreme emotion that Lena had never seen before. Every sense on her body was alerted, beaming with red lights.

 

_ Danger.  _

 

Lena instinctively stepped back, “...what are you talking about?”

 

Sam stared at her with quick dart of her eyes, “You treat Samantha like a back-up plan, human.”

 

The way Sam addressed herself as if she was standing elsewhere sent chills down Lena’s spines. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

 

“I will ruin your hero,” Sam gritted. A very rapid flicker of the color red flashed in her brown eyes startled Lena, making her think about Kara and her laser beam.

 

“Sam!” she shouted, hoping that something would change.

 

Sam paused on her track. The glare softened and her lips stopped thinning. Her eyes opened wider in terror, opposite from the harsh and cold ones from a few seconds ago. She gasped, “Oh, no…”

 

Hearing the familiar soft tone, Lena called again, “Sam?”

 

“No, no, no, no, no, not again…” Sam staggered backwards, looking disoriented.

 

The huge change in attitude worried Lena. “What again? Sam, talk to me.”

 

“I…” the taller woman gestured around, “how did I get here?”

 

Lena glanced at Sam’s hand and back at her eyes, “Y-you said you drove here. Wait, why do you ask me that?”

 

Tears began to formed in Sam’s eyes, “I… don't recall coming here at all.” She seemed terrified.

 

“What?” Lena whispered and immediately connected the eye glowing moment from before. It must have had a connection.

 

“What did I do? What did I say to you?” Sam walked one step to Lena but then quickly took it back, frightened. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“No, you didn't,” Lena gently approached, not trying to spook her girlfriend more, “why do you think you might hurt me?”

 

Sam drew herself onto the chair from behind her and sat down with a blank look in her eyes, “These blackouts, Lena. Memory loss…” She grabbed her head, “There’s something wrong with my brain.”

 

Lena extended her hands to inform Sam that she would come closer and slowly stepped forward, “Slow down. What blackouts? What memory loss? Just tell me.”

 

Sam didn't look up. “I have these moments when I’m not myself. I’m just…” Her hands waved randomly. “...suddenly at a place I don't know how I got there.”

 

Lena came a bit closer, thinking about how to describe her exceed jealous behaviour from before, “And you don't act like yourself.”

 

Sam looked up, “You saw that. Oh god, no. You seemed so scared earlier. Please, tell me what I did.” Her hands were shaking.

 

“It doesn't matter,” Lena crouched down when she was close enough and touched Sam’s trembling limbs, “You’re here now.”

 

“What if I’m gone again?” A single tear ran down Sam’s cheek. Lena lifter her left hand to wipe it away. She had never seen Sam like this, completely vulnerable and scared. And fragile.

 

“Sam, honey, I’m going to help you,” Lena opened her palm to cup Sam’s face. Her skin was hot, much hotter than when Lena had her forehead against Sam’s face in the times that they cuddled on the couch.

 

Sam let her head rest on her hand, whispering, “...how?”

 

“I’m smart, we’re smart, we can do this,” Lena felt her eyes getting teary as well.

 

“I’m scared of myself. I hurt people during those blackouts already,” Sam sniffed, her mouth twisted into a crook frown.

 

“We’ll find a way. I’m here, Sammy. I’ll take care of you,” Lena promised firmly.

 

Sam’s right hand placed over Lena’s hand on her cheek, “I don't want to hurt you.”

 

“You won't,” Lena smiled, using the thumb to rub under Sam’s tearful eye, “I trust you.”

 

Her girlfriend tilted her lips to her palm and said into the cup hand, “Thank you.”

 

The night turned colder outside, filling the city with the first breeze of the season changing, forcing footsteps to become quicker, hastily shield the people in warmth.

 

Winter was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> No continuation promised.


End file.
